


5:38 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell recalled sobbing uncontrollably when Supergirl accidentally touched a bruise on his arm after Unity abandoned him some time ago.





	5:38 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell recalled sobbing uncontrollably when Supergirl accidentally touched a bruise on his arm after Unity abandoned him some time ago and currently smiled as soon as the bruises weren't present any longer.

THE END


End file.
